Release
by momo7902
Summary: She missed him so much, he didn't even get to spend his first and only Valentine's Day with her, being as he was at work all the time. That night she thought to herself, her life had no meaning anymore. Rated T for suicide purposes, a sad story about Misa


**_Disclaimer: I do own Misa Amane or any other side characters, they all belong to Death Note_**

**A/N: This is actually my second Death Note short. I got the idea from Death Note episode 37, after (spoiler) Light died. I went on Death Note Wiki and saw that Misa's death date was on Valentine's day, though both the manga and the show don't show it. It said she committed suicide, so this is just my way of describing how she died. It's sad though, seeing as she killed herself for a man that doesn't even love her. T.T**

**Summary: She missed him so much, he didn't even get to spend his first and only Valentine's Day with her, being as he was at work all the time. That night she thought to herself, her life had no meaning anymore.**

**Release**

* * *

She sat by herself in the dining room, staring at the vase of flowers which sat perfecting in the center of the oval table. There were two candles lit along with two empty plates. Misa sat in one seat as the empty one stood motionlessly on the other end. The dining room light was the only light that was on in her house which was now deprived of all life and happiness.

Misa was just sitting like a corpse in her seat as she stared blankly at the vase of white flowers. Nothing made a noise but the creaks of the house. It was four in the evening and the sun began to set. She'd been sitting there for an hour now. Misa didn't even bother to get up and get some food. She just sat there, her deaden brown eyes not looking at reality any more. She'd found out a few weeks ago that Light had died. They'd found out that he was Kira.

He said they'd be together, he said they could rule the world and she could be his goddess. She would have been with him forever. It was a pure dream to make the world a better place, yet society, the Task Force, didn't except that pure idea. They thought it was _impure_.

_How wrong they were, _Misa thought to herself.

This would have been their first Valentine's Day together. Every other Valentine's Day he'd been working on the investigation while she worked on killing people. Light had promised her that they'd spend this Valentine's Day together. They would have went out to eat and come back and actually go to bed at the same time for once. She wouldn't have been alone. This Valentine's Day would have been the best of her life. The joy she felt when she heard him make that proposal.

Before she realised it, she'd begun to cry. The tears streamed so silently down her face and onto the plate before her. Misa bowed her head and cried silently to herself.

It was Valentine's Day, the fourth time she was by herself, but this time it was because her loved one had died. She never pictured him dieing before. Misa believed he would win. Instead he left her all alone, once again.

But, he wasn't the only one that left her alone. Her parents were dead, her Shinigami Rem and Light's Shinigami Ryuk were gone. As much as she denied it, she knew that her other friend Ryuuzaki, was gone as well. She couldn't talk to Saiyu anymore due to the fact that she's mentally traumatized now. She doesn't want to associate with the Task Force anymore, due to the fact they led her beloved to his grave. She was all alone now, no one to look up to.

Everyone had left, there was nothing in her now to look forward to anymore. It was all gone. Her heart was vacant, her mind filled with solitude.

_Wait, _she thought. The tears seizing._ Maybe I won't be alone for long. Light, maybe there is a way I could see you again._

Misa put her black lolita dress on, it felt like the perfect day to wear it, it matched her mood. It would also be the last time she wore it too. Thinking of Light the whole time, she slipped into her black platform high heels and left a note on the table, for if they wondered where she was, they could read that.

She slowly walked down the sidewalk, the sun setting in the background, making the sky a pinkish orange. Next to that she saw the numbers and names of children and adults running by her. The breeze blew against her face, and no one bothered to look at her. She didn't want them looking at her anyway, as she softly sang to herself.

"Careful what you do, 'cause God is watching your every move. Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I know that I'll be safe. Even if I'm far away and alone, I can be sure that you'll find me there: This I know. You draw me close for awhile, so quiet. You tell me everything. If I forget what you say then you'd come to me, and tell me again. Yes you'd tell me once again."

Misa reached the top of the building the Task Force worked at. No one was there, so they didn't know where she was. Misa careful set her feet on the ledge and looked at the sun as she sang the last of her song.

"But what happens when, I know it all? But what should I do after that? What then~"

A few tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw shrieking men and women stare at her. A few ran in the building, quickly recognizing who she was. The screaming continued as she spread her arms out: As if to say she was excepting her God, Kira, to come to her arms and carry her away.

Misa began to smile as she tilted forward, until she was falling straight down. Though it was probably fast to the citizens, everything seemed slow as she fell. Misa didn't scream, she just simply fell, a smile on her face as tears drifted belong side her in the sky. She was going to go with Light, she was going to be with him soon. She was so happy.

_This is to everyone I've known or admired. Mom, Dad, Rem, Ryuk, Ryuuzaki, Saiyu, Light's dad... _Misa thought to herself. _Light. _"My one and only God," she said aloud.

Everything went black, but the smile on her dead splattered corpse did not vanish. She was smiling as clear as day. Thus her soul was lifted from her pain of living in a world, without God~

* * *

_Unhappiness is not knowing what we want and killing ourselves to get it. _- Don Herold

* * *

**I actually found this story to be quite intense, if not sad and understanding. I'm making a lot of stories with lessons, morals or quotes. I found this quote to be the most understanding to Misa when she died because she felt unhappy knowing everyone was gone and she didn't know what she wanted with her life anymore, so she killed herself for what she thought was the right thing to do. Either way, keep an eye on me for more sad or touching stories like later on this week. Bye!**


End file.
